carlyraejepsenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tonight I'm Getting Over You
“Tonight I’m Getting Over You” is a song by Canadian recording artist Carly Rae Jepsen taken from her second studio album and first international release, Kiss (2012). It is the tenth track on Kiss. The song was written by Jepsen, Lukas Hilbert, Max Martin, Clarence Coffee Jr., Shiloh, and Katerina Loules. The up-tempo song speaks about having had enough of a boy who just broke all of his promises to Jepsen so she wants to get over him by dancing with someone new. "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" was well-received by critics, claiming to be a club banger and could attain radio impact (if released as a single), much like the singer's previous singles "Call Me Maybe" and "Good Time". The song was released as the follow-up single to "This Kiss" on February 19, 2013. Reception Critical reception "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" received mostly positive reviews from music critics. Jessica Sager of Pop Crush, together with the critique for the whole album, claims that "Jepsen’s pulling no punches on ‘Tonight I’m Getting Over You’, in which she lets a jerk know that she’s had enough — and she’s willing to go ‘dancing til the morning with somebody new’ to prove it." She also added that the record, if released as a single, will likely become a "club staple". Billboard critic Jason Lipshutz deemed the song as a "fist-pumping post-breakup anthem". He described that as techno merry-go-round soon kicks in, the pop star rises from the ashes of broken promises, and somewhere, Katy Perry wonders why she didn't get her hands on this jam. Sam Lansky of Idolator praised the song's chorus, which he described as "a nifty trick of transforming the track from a 'Give Your Heart A Break'-esque Top 40 lollipop into a noisy, crunchy rave-a-thon." Dustin O'Neal of makepopnotwar.com also gave it a mixed-to-positive review, saying that it "is the only song on Kiss meant strictly for the 2012 dance floor. It features a monstrous instrumental chorus, and in many ways succeeds, but ultimately feels out of step with the rest of the album. In an alternate universe, the Robyn-esque heartbreak of 'dancing ’til the morning with someone new' would be a fantastic single. But not for this album. Breaking from the sense of familiarity set by the previous nine tracks, the soaring vocals and break-up lyrics here feel more current than anywhere else; on an album with so many surprises, it’s detrimental." Melinda Newman of Hitfix also gave it a positive review, saying that the song is “About as risque as 'This Kiss' gets is on 'Tonight I’m Getting Over You,' when she bemoans, ‘we’re not lovers, but more than friends.’” Meanwhile, Carolline Sullivan gave the song a negative review, telling that "Set against Dallas Austin and Max Martin's overprocessed beats, she can't help but fail, as Canadian Idol would put it, to 'own' the songs." Promotion Music video On January 27, 2013, Jepsen revealed through her Facebook account that she would film the music video for "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" in Los Angeles the following weekend. Three days later, the singer revealed the filming was already done shooting the music video for the single before heading to Japan for her headlining Kiss Tour. The video premiered through VEVO on February 22, 2013. Carly's lover in the music video is model Brandon Gray. Live performances Jepsen performed "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" while touring with Justin Bieber on the Believe Tour. On January 26, 2013, she performed it at the NRJ Music Awards. On Friday, June 14, 2013, Carly performed the song in Central Park on ABC’s Good Morning America. Lyrics I wanna smash your fears And get drunken off your tears Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me I wanna touch your heart I wanna crash it in my hands Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies We're not lovers But more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying To get me through I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Over you Over you Stuck in a real bad dream And man it feels so new to me Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet It's been a real hard night And I just hold my pillow tight It won't love me back, no It's not you and I We're not lovers But more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying To get me through I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Over you Over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Over you Over you (Tonight I'm getting over you) We're not lovers But more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying To get me through I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new Tonight I'm getting over you Category:Carly Rae Jepsen Category:Songs Category:Singles